The Last Bluefire Magician
by Hex Thief
Summary: Eli,a Bluefire apprentice,and the elder have been betrayed and now Eli seeks out his betrayers to rid the world of evil but first he must master the Art of Bluefire Magic.


_**The Last Bluefire Magician**_

Chapter One: A Dark Night

The night was dark...very dark. It was midnight, there were no stars, and there were a few clouds that just happened to cover the moon. Not only that but he was in a castle that was dark, creepy, and cold. His name was Eli Eriel and he was learning the secret Art of Bluefire Magic. The Art of Bluefire Magic is about much more than fire. It teaches illusion, invisibility, light, dark, lightning and so much more.

Eli was reading what seemed like the four-hundred and seventh book about making the illusion of some sort of animal. After reading five paragraphs on how to make the illusion of a rabbit's ear he felt as if someone had just taken a dropper and dropped one drop of freezing cold water down his back. He hated the feeling but it happened every time something bad was about to happen(like the time when one of the squires tried to steal his cookie) but he better find out what is happening.

He got up, closed the book(oh great, five chapters about how to make the rabbit's eye's), and grabbed the candle lit with bluefire(it was brighter and better for reading). Then he looked around the library and saw the Ancient Book of Bluefire. He had always wanted to look in it but you needed the key and the elder had it and the elder was the only one who ever looked in it(even since the beginning of Bluefire which also teaches immortality he probably wrote the whole book himself). Then after being entranced by the book for a moment or two he remembered that he was going to see what was wrong.

He took one step out of the library and knew something was very wrong. All the lanterns along the walls were out. They were never out. Even during the day they weren't out. He took one of the lanterns off the wall, lit it with the candle, and put the candle down. He didn't know where the trouble was but he had an idea of where to go. He was headed for the conference room where all the Bluefire Magicians were having a meeting(Eli couldn't go because he was still an apprentice).

"Saradoa."he whispered to make himself and the lantern(but not the light it made)so he wouldn't get caught listening to the meeting he wasn't supposed to listen to. Why can't I just go anyway he thought to himself. The elder was making him stay up because he wanted to talk to Eli after the meeting and tell him the highlights(he was a fun old man not the cranky kind)so he was practically hearing it all anyway. So the elder suggested he read the book about how to make a rabbit because when Eli was five the elder conjured the rabbit about five hundred times because he was a stupid little kid(or at least he thought now)and kept saying, "I wanna see the bunny."

He reached the door into the conference room and figured it would creak if he opened it so he used magic to walk through the wall(this was after he put down the lantern). Since the walls and doors were sound proof he hadn't heard the yelling before but now he heard the elder yelling and questioning at the same time,

"Why Meana? Why? Why have you betrayed the Bluefire Magicians?"

"I haven't betrayed them. They all joined me except for you and that annoying brat."said Meana whom Eli rather disliked. And what was she talking about. Why would she and the rest of the Bluefire Magicians(there are nine total including her and the elder) betray the elder? Oh shit, she said something about me too he thought, then she said "and I'm just going to have to get rid of you and him because a Bluefire Magician could ruin my entire plan which is exactly why the ones who joined me are now Blackfire Sorcerers. Now behold my power."

Then she made a ring of black fire all the way around the ceiling of the conference room and called it down on the elder. Then with the hair all in her face said to the body "The Bluefire Magicians are failing. Blackfire will rule with me as their queen."then to everyone else in the room, "Find the brat.'


End file.
